


мегиддо

by Friday_the13th



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Dermatillomania, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Metaphors, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Slash, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friday_the13th/pseuds/Friday_the13th
Summary: столкновение неизбежно
Relationships: Астероид|Планета





	мегиддо

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilostmyhalo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ilostmyhalo).



> потерявшей_им нимб – Вы ничего не роняли.  
> свет всегда был внутри Вас, пусть и тёмный,  
> но он слепит и греет одинаково хорошо

Отвратительно сладкий кофе обжигает горло и раздражает нёбо, кажется, если вывернуться наизнанку и показать вены на сгибах локтей, то всё будет грязно-коричневого цвета, как земля разграбленной, оскверненной могилы.

Коричневый и под его ногтями, которыми так легко рыть землю, как строительными ковшами, доводя позаимствованный у Бога костюм человека до покраснения, до кровотечения, до разложения. Коричневый неровными кляксами под самой тонкой кожей, которая больше, чем огня, боится острых углов, твердых предметов и сильной хватки собственных рук на запястьях и шее.

Кольца Сатурна под уставшими глазами переливаются, словно жемчужина, от светло-желтого до темно-синего с прослойками вишневой начинки пирога — в такие цвета окрасило заходящее солнце небо, в такие цвета он окрасил свое лицо сам.

В его мире всё в красном свете, скрытое под мрачной дымкой прогорклого дыма, а солнечный диск, взирающий сверху с безразличием, грязно-охрового цвета, обугленные осыпающиеся деревья стеной загораживают светило, не спасая землю от его излучения. В его мире нет Лун(ы) и звёзд, а поэтому и не существует ночи. Круглые сутки усталое чёрное солнце взирает на дымящуюся землю.

На пепельной коже отчетливо видны незатянувшиеся кратеры и кровоточащие вулканы. Его планета погибла на войне, поэтому на ней больше не цветет румянец и нет живого места. Его планета одно сплошное поле боя с самим собой.

Рвы рассекают пересохшие реки.  
Океаны не наполнены соленой водой.  
Лес не растёт. Ядро планеты остывает.

Когда он на грани отчаяния оттого, что мёртв изнутри, но продолжает наматывать бесполезные однообразные круги, в него врезается самый прекрасный Астероид. 

И Они оба погибают на месте.

**Author's Note:**

> ищите причины/  
> спасибо за вдохновение одному прекрасному человечку, не давшему мне сдаться в трудный час. Ilostmyhalo1? gj;fkeqcnf? ;bdb


End file.
